wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ochre
Ochre is the MudWing false dragonet of destiny who was intended to serve as the replacement of Clay. His parents are in the Talons of Peace. He was described with mahogany-brown scales. He is clumsy, often tripping on things. He got a stomachache from eating the rotten food brought to him by the NightWings, as well as the food brought for the other false dragonets. Like Clay, Ochre has a gigantic appetite although he is much more greedy. He is the second least likely dragonet to be used as a replacement, as Morrowseer and Blister considered not replacing Clay, whom Morrowseer had deemed "acceptable", claiming that they could work with him because he is the polar opposite of Clay. Ochre is much lazier and more negative than Clay. Sunny notes Clay was hungry in cute way, while Ochre was greedy and grouchy about it. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Ochre is shown in the opening having a pretend fight with the other False Dragonets in the prologue to The Hidden Kingdom. Squid considers Ochre to be a bully, as well as Flame and Viper. In the epilogue, he gets sick from the food the NightWings bring him (he also ate the others' food), and moans that he wants to die. Flame adds that he wants him to die, too, and Viper adds that he "smells ghastly." When Fatespeaker claims she has a "vision", he moans that he doesn't want to hear it. The Dark Secret Ochre first appears when Starflight is introduced to the false dragonets, and he complains about the food. When Morrowseer mentions replacing Fatespeaker with Starflight, Ochre mentions that Starflight seems quiet, which would be nice. Ochre is then ordered by Morrowseer, with the rest of the False Dragonets, to kill Starflight. He and Flame get closest, but are thrown in the NightWing prison for the night until Morrowseer can get them out. When they are supposed to convince the SkyWings to change alliances to Blister, Ochre gorges himself on their food, and one SkyWing thinks that he could be Clay. During the pretend fight, when Viper falls into the lava, Starflight asks him to use his temporary immunity to fire to save her, and Ochre says that he doesn't know if he hatched from a blood-red egg, making Starflight realize that these dragonets were not born on the Brightest Night. During the NightWing Kingdom escape, Ochre asks Starflight if there will be food before he escapes to the rainforest. The Brightest Night When Sunny returns to the Rainforest Kingdom from the Kingdom of Sand, she runs into Ochre, thinking he was Clay. Ochre then accompanies Sunny and Tsunami to the Talons of Peace Camp. When Sunny makes one last attempt to be friendly to him, he accidentally whacks himself in the snout with a pineapple. As of the end of The Brightest Night, he is staying with the Talons of Peace. Quotes "He looks quiet. Quiet would be great." '' "''I don't think I should have eaten that dead thing. Or all of your dead things." "I want to die." "Fine by me." "I suppose that could be the MudWing." - About Ochre when he was at the Claws of the Cloud Mountains. "Me too! Maybe I have special NightWing powers, too." "Who are you?" (To Sunny) "Yeah, yeah." ''- When Sunny tells him to have a nice life. ''"I have no idea whether I was hatched from a blood red egg or if my scales are fireproof, AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT JUMPING INTO A PIT OF LAVA TO FIND OUT." Trivia *Ochre is a type of mineral in the earth like clay, but in a powdery substance. It has a red-brown or yellow-brownish hue. It is also a shade of brown. *Ochre's hatching day was not on the brightest night *Ochre is pronounced O-KER. *He has the same hatching day as Flame. Gallery Clay da mudwing.png Ochre.png False Dragonets- TOTAL CHAOS0001.jpg|The False Dragonets of Destiny The False Dragonets2.jpg|Ochre is top left Ochre|Big fat Ochre Ochre 2.0.jpg MudWingGer.jpg Squabblingdragonets.jpg Tbn scene.jpg|Scene from the brightest night, Ochre (bottom left) is eating a banana 1444786836319-2090774577.jpg|Ochre the false dragonet by HuskyTheIcewing|link=HuskyTheIcewing's blog ochre (the color).png|The color Ochre Category:MudWings Category:Talons of Peace Category:False Dragonets Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate